Beta Ray Bill (Yost Universe)
| team = | ally = | fam = | aemh = | voice = Steven Blum | other = Silver Surfer }} :Beta Ray Bill is from the Yost Universe series . Beta Ray Bill is a who was assigned to protect his species. He was worthy enough to lift and became an ally to the ians being given his own hammer . Biography Early Life The early life of Beta Ray Bill is unknown. Chosen Hero When 's army invaded and the star near it began to flare. Beta Ray Bill was chosen and modified to protected the surviving Korbonites who were placed in coldsleep, Beta Ray Bill fled his planet in the , pursued by the . Bill's Ballad Beta Ray Bill was visited by , who was detected as a demon breed. He ordered his ship to fire at him. He ambushed Thor when he broke in the ship, but was soon defeated when Thor threw Mjolnir at him. However, Beta did not gave up. He reached Mjolnir and picked it up, shocking Thor. While battling Thor, he accidentally crashed his ship's system and made the ship crash on a meteorite. As he was prepared to finish Thor, he was summoned by who was summoning the one who held Mjolnir. Bill mistook them as demon breeds. Bill was then taken hold by Odin. He watched how Odin summoned Thor and was shown their relationship, but sensed their auras be the same as the demon breeds. Bill explained his backstory to them and wanted to take revenge on Surtur for destroying his world. He asked for Thor's hammer, but Odin rejected. After and Odin offered their help, Odin told them of another way and sent them to . He watched how Thor convinced Eitri to make a hammer for Bill. Bill with his new hammer, Stormbreaker, Thor and Sif went to Skuttlebutt, where it was attacked by Fire Demons. With Thor, they held off the Fire Demons and took on who was possesed by Surtur. Together their unleashed their hammers on the witch and defeated her and with that, the Fire Demons disappeared. Bill wondered if the Enchantress would be gone forever, which Thor doubted. They go back to the Skuttlebutt where Sif reported that the Korbonites are safe. He rejected the offer of Sif helping him, since he believe that with his Stormbreaker, he can protect his people until finding a new home away from the Fire Demons and her duties lied somewhere else. Bill stayed on the ship and bade Thor and Sif farewell. Powers and Abilities Beta Ray Bill has incredibly superhuman strength as he could take on Thor with his own bare fists. He also shown to have durability as he took the most powerful blows from Thor and the Enchantress. As he wields Mjolnir or Stormbreaker, his superhuman strength increases, Beta Ray Bill has shown enhanced strength when he hit Thor and flew to the ship's bridge. Personality He is a proud and noble warrior dedicated in protecting his people from danger by any means necessary,even it may cost his life to defend them. Beta Ray is shown to be very humble by apologizing for his actions against Thor and other Asgardians he beaten. Relationships Thor At their first encounter, Bill saw him enclad with demon breed aura. He attacked him and at their battle acquired the worthiness of Mjolnir. After they worked together, they saw each other as brothers. Background Beta Ray Bill was voiced by Steven Blum. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Beta Ray Bill (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Beta Ray Bill (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes